Episode 5309 (28th November 2019)
Summary Plot Mercedes dances on the dance floor of The Loft. Someone picks up the gun and fires it, frightening Mercedes. They fire the gun again. Back in reality, the crash team race to Mercedes's bed. Misbah asks Sylver and Breda to wait outside as she and the doctors attempt to resuscitate her. Brody warns Sid not to touch the knife. Alice refuses to have Sid back and leaves. Sid admits that the knife made him feel safe as he was attacked and robbed and was unable to defend himself. Brody gets Liberty to grab the knife, and she cleans it. Brody says that the knife goes, and Sienna is furious when Brody tells Sid to go to. Scott tries to convince Mitchell to let him move in. Breda tries to calm Sylver. Misbah explains that Mercedes went into cardiac arrest, suspected due to an electrolyte imbalance and they don't know if there's any permanent damage. Grace tells Goldie and Joel that she and Sylver are a couple now. Goldie is furious. Martine arrives at Mitchell's unexpectedly and he hurries Scott into the bedroom. Sylver informs Grace that Mercedes woke up and went into cardiac arrest. Grace tells Sylver that he won't be her other woman and asks her to choose between her or Mercedes. Sienna finds Sid, who tells her to give up on him. She says that she doesn't give up on anyone and comforts him when he gets upset, wanting his dad. Scott tells Damon about moving into Mitchell's, whilst Mitchell lets Martine believe that a girl is moving in with him. Mitchell talks about Scott as "Sabrina" and asks Martine's advice. Goldie and Grace have an argument and Joel ends up taking Goldie outside. Grace accuses Sylver of using her, suggesting that he was just a back-up plan in case Mercedes died. Sylver says that he can't just switch off his feelings for Mercedes, but Grace interrupts and tells him that they are over. Sienna tells Sid that he needs to stop thinking that he's beyond help. Sienna tells him that he's not too different to her. She tells him that she has seen the darkest side of herself and could blame her father, "a controlling, aggressive bully", or her mother, who abandoned her as a child. Sid tells her that that doesn't make them the same - he killed his dad, and asks if Sienna knows how it feels to end someone's life. She says she does - she killed her daughter. She wanted to believe there was some good in Nico, but she was full of hate. They had a fight and Nico was killed. Sid says that he didn't like having the knife. Sienna tells him that Brody has taken it to an amnesty bin. Sid says that Stuart wasn't the best role model, but all he had. Sienna says that now he's got her. Sylver remembers the good times of his relationship with Mercedes, saying that she looked beautiful sleeping on the night of their wedding. He wishes that they could go back to that time. He asks for her forgiveness, and says that he should have been with her and apologises. Mercedes begins to wake up. She is surprised that he stayed. She asks what happened, and recalls when she got shot. She asks where he was on the night of her shooting. He says that he was in bed. D.S. Cohen arrives to question Mercedes. Liberty tells Brody that she doesn't know how to tell Sienna the truth. Brody offers to tell Sienna, but when they have the chance. Liberty wonders how they could give her such devastating news. Brody wants to focus on the three of them. Brody tells Sienna that Sid is a problem. Sienna reveals that she wants to foster Sid. Mitchell plans to lie to "Sabrina" about leaving the flat, and tells the landlord that he would like to discuss terminating the contract early. Grace storms into The Loft and demands that everyone leaves. Grace tells Liam that Mercedes has been awake for a short time and has ruined everything. Liam is shocked to learn that Mercedes is awake. Grace wishes that Mercedes's shooter had finished the job. D.S. Cohen asks Mercedes what she remembers about the shooting. She says that she remembers everything. Grace cries on Liam's shoulder. The police arrive at 1 Stockton Lane. Breda and D.S. Cohen make eye-contact but she walks over to Sylver. She arrests Sylver on the suspicion of the attempted murder of Mercedes, after she tells D.S. Cohen that he was her shooter. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Celeste Faroe - Andrea Ali *Toby Faroe - Bobby Gordon *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sid Sumner - Billy Price Guest cast *Alice - Stacy Liu *D.S. Cohen - Ariana Fraval Music Notes *First appearances of Celeste and Toby Faroe. *Celeste and Toby Faroe are credited despite having no lines of dialogue and only appearing in the background. *Ariana Fraval is incorrectly credited as "Ariana Fravel". Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019